Sous le regard de Rose
by Wynhilde
Summary: Albus pense qu'on ne peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois. Scorpius pense qu'il est incapable de choisir. Rose pense qu'elle veut bien partager. CONTENU ADULTE Albus/Scorpius/Rose


**Note** : Un grand merci à **Praline** pour sa bêta et son cheerleadage !

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais y a des années de cela, j'ai entamé une table de prompts sur le thème "30 interdits Pottero-Malfoyens".  
Et puis récemment, je me suis dit, tiens, mais ça serait marrant de reprendre ça. Voilà comment est né ce texte - et de mon esprit pervers, aussi, il faut bien dire.  
Il répond donc à l'interdit **#29 : À plusieurs - Transports en commun**.

Vous repérerez facilement les autres textes interdits à leur vignette **30** et vous trouverez la liste de prompts complète sur mon profil.

J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour le mettre un peu à jour, ce profil, et le pimper en refaisant des vignettes un peu moins moches pour les trads. Quoi ? Vous y étiez attachés ? Vous kiffiez leurs kitsch criard ? C'était le symbole d'une époque révolue ? Navrée. Je ne peux pas vous offrir de retour en arrière, les vignettes originales ont été effacées. Vous vous habituerez, promis.

Quelques précisions sur ce texte :

Cette scène se passe alors que les personnages entrent en septième année.  
Je n'ai ni vu ni lu _The cursed child_ , donc cette vision de Rose, Al et Scorp ne tient compte que de l'épilogue et de mon imagination.

RAS, ça fait rien à signaler.  
Scalrose, ça fait maladie (vénérienne ?).  
Disons donc tout simplement que nous nous trouvons en présence d'un Albus/Scorpius/Rose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sous le regard de Rose**

Albus sentit son estomac se désagréger, comme s'il avait avalé une pierre, ou un bloc de plomb, mais qu'en fait ce bloc de plomb était composé d'acide sulfurique. De tous les compartiments du Poudlard Express, il venait de rentrer dans celui où se trouvaient les deux personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir au monde.

Sa cousine, Rose Weasley.

Et son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy.

L'un ou l'autre, individuellement, c'était une chose qu'il pouvait tout à fait accepter. Mais les deux ensemble, ce n'était pas possible. D'autant plus que la langue de Scorpius avait probablement atteint les cordes vocales de Rose, vu l'ardeur qu'il y mettait. Sauf que ça aurait sûrement empêché Rose de pousser ces gémissements sonores, s'il y avait vraiment eu un truc qui pesait sur ses cordes vocales, et que ce n'était audiblement pas le cas.

Le mieux, bien sûr, aurait été de rebrousser chemin et de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible. C'était sans compter sur Coquecigrue qui se précipita vers lui en voletant et en piaillant de sa voix suraiguë. Les années ne semblaient avoir eu aucun effet sur le hibou qui se comportait toujours de façon surexcitée en toute circonstance. Coquecigrue se posa sur l'épaule d'Albus ; surpris, il trébucha et lâcha la poignée de la porte qui se referma dans un grand claquement.

Scorpius et Rose se détachèrent, chacun récupérant sa salive, sa langue et les autres membres qu'ils avaient joyeusement mélangés jusqu'alors.

— Oh, Albus ! s'écria Rose. Je ne t'ai pas vu sur le quai. Tu vas bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vu, il savait bien que les deux autres ne le laisseraient pas s'en tirer comme ça et insisteraient pour qu'il s'installe dans leur compartiment . Il savait que ce serait peine perdue d'essayer de leur échapper, et que ça ne ferait que leur donner du grain à moudre sur ce qu'ils appelaient « le comportement étrange d'Albus ces derniers temps ». Alors il fit léviter ses valises sur le porte-bagage et s'assit sur la banquette en face de la leur.

Quand il fut forcé de les regarder, il vit que les joues de Rose étaient délicatement colorées d'une nuance qui faisait honneur à son prénom, et que Scorpius arborait un grand sourire, comme s'il était réellement ravi de le voir, et qu'il ne faisait pas juste semblant par convenance.

Albus, lui, sentait bien que ses lèvres étaient tirées en un rictus artificiel, qui ne pouvait passer que de justesse pour un sourire. Un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'hypocrite, sauf que c'était les deux faux-derches en face de lui, qui l'étaient, hypocrites.

Rose, qui avait passé quasi toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, à lui demander comment il pouvait être ami avec cet ignoble Scorpius Malefoy, ce fils de Mangemort, et qu'est-ce que son père en pensait, hein ? Elle avait lu tout un tas d'analyses et de monographies sur la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, et elle n'ignorait rien de ce que la famille Malefoy avait fait subir à ses parents, et à son oncle Harry. Si bien que pendant six années presque complètes, elle avait parfaitement snobé ce pauvre Scorpius, qui était pourtant un des garçons les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer. Pourtant, Rose et Scorpius avaient tous les deux atterri à Serdaigle et c'était donc d'autant plus étonnant que ce soit avec Albus qu'il soit devenu ami.

Ami… Voilà un mot bien ambigu. Il y avait toujours eu entre eux une complicité, des regards, un indicible qui allait au-delà de la simple amitié, mais les premières années, Albus était trop jeune pour se poser des questions à ce sujet. En fait, il avait évité de s'en poser jusqu'à l'année dernière, lorsqu'en rentrant d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius lui avait pris la main. Ce n'était pas allé plus loin et Albus avait remonté les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor le cœur battant et la mine chavirée. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait fait un commentaire sur les jeunes amours. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à sa famille, comment Rose, Lily et James le prendraient. Mais le lendemain, Scorpius avait fait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'hors du commun la veille. Albus avait bien dû s'y faire, et le temps passant, il en était même venu à se dire qu'il se faisait des idées. Jusqu'à cette soirée où les Serpentards avaient invité tout le monde dans les cachots. Il y avait eu pas mal de Bièraubeurre, et aussi une bouteille de Vodkalme qui avait circulé, et sans trop savoir comment, Albus s'était retrouvé derrière des tentures vertes, à rouler des pelles à Scorpius Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Scorpius n'avait pas tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain, Scorpius sortait avec Rose. Bien sûr, la chose raisonnable à faire aurait été d'avoir une conversation avec lui, demander ce que signifiait leur baiser de la veille, essayer de comprendre comment Rose avait pu passer d'une franche détestation de son ami à ce rôle de parfaite petite copine. Mais Albus avait opté pour un second choix : éviter Scorpius et Rose le plus possible.

Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, même s'il avait dû s'inscrire à un voyage d'étude sur les Joncheruines organisé par Luna Lovegood pour éviter de partir en vacances avec le reste du clan Potter-Weasley comme chaque année. Car évidemment, Rose avait fait en sorte que Scorpius soit invité.

Tous ces efforts pour finalement se retrouver coincé, seul avec eux, pour un voyage de plusieurs heures.

Scorpius se racla la gorge.

— C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir en Espagne cet été, c'était chouette.

— Vraiment chouette, acquiesça Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules.

Des répliques acerbes lui venaient et il les ravala. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Rose. Ni avec Scorpius, en fait. Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir rembobiner, comprendre où ça avait merdé.

Un cahot fit tomber sa valise dont le contenu se répandit au sol. Albus eut beau protester, les deux autres se joignirent à lui pour ramasser ses chemises froissées, ses chaussettes dépareillées et ses caleçons en boule. De mieux en mieux.

Scorpius et lui attrapèrent le même vêtement et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Albus aurait pu jurer que le compartiment crépitait d'électricité. Les yeux de Scorpius dérivèrent sur ses lèvres, et Albus se retrouva à les lécher malgré lui, troublé par ce simple regard, et tout ça sous les yeux de Rose. Il se redressa et épousseta son jean. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers elle, elle le fixait d'un air indéfinissable.

Il se racla la gorge, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

— Je ferais mieux de vous laisser.

Il se tourna pour sortir, mais Rose se plaça devant la porte.

— Non, attends.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, mais elle poursuivait déjà :

— Dis-lui, Scorpius.

Albus se tourna vers lui. Scorpius fixait les vêtements toujours répandus à ses pieds.

— Dis-moi quoi ? demanda Albus d'une voix sourde.

Scorpius continua à se taire. Rose tapa du pied.

— Dis-lui, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse moi-même !

Un silence s'éternisa, et quand ça devint insupportable, Scorpius marmonna un truc qu'Albus eut presque l'impression de comprendre. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta Scorpius, les poings serrés. Et Rose le sait, depuis le début. Et je suis aussi amoureux d'elle.

Le cœur d'Albus battait comme une idiote de machine emballée, ça lui faisait des sueurs froides, et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements à ses oreilles, et l'impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Quand il trouva sa voix, elle résonnait bizarrement, on n'aurait pas vraiment dit la sienne.

— On ne peut pas être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois, protesta-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua Rose, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Albus était sûr que s'il insistait, elle irait lui citer des articles scientifiques avec des statistiques irréfutables. Parfois, il détestait un peu sa cousine.

Scorpius regardait ses pieds. Rose regardait Scorpius. Albus regardait par la fenêtre.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Albus.

— Quoi, moi ?

— Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Scorpius ?

Il s'étouffa un peu. D'abord, on ne demandait pas ces choses-là à ses amis, surtout en présence du concerné. Et puis, et puis…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, vous êtes ensemble. Je vois même pas pourquoi on en discute.

À nouveau, il eut l'idée de sortir. À nouveau, il se retrouva bloqué par la présence physique de Rose. Difficile de s'enfuir en claquant la porte quand votre cousine semblait vissée à ladite porte. Rose n'était plus rose mais carrément rouge vif, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Moi, je suis d'accord pour partager…

— Ah oui ? Et on fait comment, on instaure un tour de garde comme pour les enfants divorcés ?

Albus voulut s'arrêter, mais la suite sortit toute seule :

— Tu le prends la semaine et moi le weekend ?

Ce _tu le prends_ presque involontaire embrasa son visage. Peut-être qu'un concours de rougissements se tenait dans ce compartiment et qu'il n'était pas au courant.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, Rose, dit Scorpius.

Ou peut-être qu'il leur transmit cette phrase par télépathie, car il ne semblait pas avoir desserré les dents.

— Exactement ! C'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Je n'ai rien entendu. Je m'en vais.

D'un tour de baguette décidé, il rassembla tous les vêtements étalés, referma sa malle et la fit léviter vers lui.

— Laisse-moi sortir, Rose.

— Pff. Tu parles d'un Gryffondor.

Mais elle se décala tout de même un peu. D'à peine plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, pour être exact, si bien qu'il fut obligé de passer tout contre elle pour sortir. Et la malle, mal fermée, se rouvrit aussitôt dans le couloir en éparpillant son contenu bigarré. Rose haussa un sourcil mesquin et referma la porte.

* * *

Le cœur d'Albus battait par saccades, plein de petits coups très rapides, et puis plus rien pendant une ou deux affolantes secondes, avant de repartir, avec des secousses d'apocalypse. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il se réfugia sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois, quand il avait cinq ans, il était allé la piquer dans l'armoire de son père et s'était endormi dessous. Ses parents l'avaient cherché pendant des heures, en totale panique. Depuis, le simple fait d'avoir la cape à portée de main l'avait toujours rassuré, un peu comme un doudou. Mais plus que le réconfort émotionnel, c'était l'invisibilité qu'il recherchait pour le moment. Il était juste impossible qu'il parle à quiconque dans un instant pareil, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser un de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait toujours les mains moites et un drôle de goût dans la bouche – un effet secondaire de l'adrénaline, apparemment – mais son cœur avait repris un fonctionnement plus ou moins normal. Il aurait voulu mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais plus il essayait, plus il se repassait des bouts de cette conversation insensée, et plus tout se mélangeait. Peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété… Mais non, Scorpius avait dit verbatim « Je suis amoureux de toi ». On pouvait tordre ça dans tous les sens, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. À moins que Scorpius et Rose aient mis au point un plan machiavélique pour se moquer de lui ? Mais non, ça, c'était de la paranoïa pure. Scorpius était… son ami. Et Rose ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. N'empêche qu'il avait beau essayer de coller un sens sur ce qui venait de se passer, c'était comme si à chaque fois il se heurtait à une paroi de verre, invisible, mais qui l'empêchait d'avancer, de formuler ses pensées jusqu'au bout.

Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Pour comprendre. Pour mettre les choses au clair. Il laissa sa valise en plein milieu du couloir et revint sur ses pas. Il avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, il l'avait pratiquement oubliée. Il eut l'idée fugace de la retirer, mais la repoussa presque aussitôt. Ça pouvait attendre. Attendre quoi ? Qu'il vérifie... Il ne savait trop était attiré par la vitre de la porte coulissante de leur compartiment comme un moustique par la lampe d'une bougie. Il se colla au verre. Scorpius était allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Rose qui semblait lui masser doucement le crâne. Il y avait dans cette simple scène une intimité qui lui creva le ventre. Non, pas le cœur. Le ventre, comme un coup de poignard dans les tripes.

Et c'est seulement alors qu'il comprit. Il voulait ça, ce qu'ils lui avaient offert sans vraiment développer, ce petit bout d'âme de Scorpius que Rose voulait bien lui laisser. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, s'il pourrait, dans ces conditions, continuer à gérer sa jalousie, son ressentiment. Ne rien avoir était peut-être plus simple que de ne posséder qu'une fraction d'affection.

Rose et Scorpius parlaient. Ils se disaient tout, ces deux-là, c'était évident. Rose était prête à écouter des mots qu'aucune petite amie ne voulait entendre, parce qu'elle préférait la douleur de la certitude à l'angoisse de la zone d'ombre. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de se sacrifier ou de serrer les dents quand elle avait exigé que Scorpius dise à Albus ce qu'il avait à dire. La vérité lui venait facilement. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir de la situation. C'était Scorpius qui souffrait. Rose était sereine, parce que Scorpius l'aimait. C'était la vérité et elle le savait.

Scorpius se redressa d'un coup. Il y avait sur son visage une tragédie exaltée, et en même temps, une sorte d'espoir. Le cœur d'Albus se serra. Est-ce que tout aurait pu être simple ? Est-ce qu'il suffisait de…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Scorpius se dirigeait droit vers la porte. Albus réagit trop tard, paniqua, trébucha, et Scorpius heurta un mur invisible. Un mur qui émit un petit hoquet très audible.

— Albus ?

Albus fit glisser la cape de ses épaules, la mine penaude. Il savait qu'il donnait l'impression de les espionner. En réalité, il lui aurait été difficile d'expliquer autre chose, car c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et comme il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, il se rabattit sur la seule stratégie des Gryffondor : foncer en avant tête baissée. Sa main droite trouva l'épaule de Scorpius, la gauche vint se faufiler dans le creux de ses reins, et ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes. Il n'y eut même pas une seconde d'hésitation. Scorpius fondit dans ses bras, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et le gémissement qui vint se noyer sur le bout de sa langue acheva de griller les derniers neurones d'Albus.

Et c'était comme cette fois-là derrière les tentures des cachots, le brouillard de l'alcool en moins. La même urgence désespérée, le même besoin forcené de s'agripper à l'autre pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, la même certitude qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et que plus rien ne comptait.

… Jusqu'à ce que Rose se racle la gorge.

L'atterrissage fut brutal pour Albus qui repoussa Scorpius d'un air coupable.

— Vous ne devriez pas rester dans le couloir, décida Rose.

Albus jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui. C'était vrai : n'importe qui pouvait passer dans ce couloir. Et il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à tout Poudlard pourquoi il se retrouvait à rouler des pelles à Scorpius Malefoy sous les yeux de sa petite amie. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux garçons rentrèrent dans le compartiment et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Rose s'assit sur la banquette avec un sourire narquois.

— Allez-y, poursuivez, ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Il était difficile de dire si cette dernière remarque était ironique ou non. Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre en insistant pour que Scorpius se dévoile.

— On ne devrait pas… parler de tout ça ? tenta Albus.

— Ah oui, parce que ça a tellement bien fonctionné tout à l'heure, rappela Rose.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et Albus eut un peu l'impression d'être en train de passer un examen pratique pour ses ASPIC.

Scorpius semblait être arrivé à la conclusion que les actions étaient bien plus faciles que les paroles dans ce genre de situation, parce qu'il revint vers lui et trouva sa bouche à nouveau. Cette fois, Albus ne put faire abstraction de la présence de sa cousine. Est-ce qu'ils avaient parlé de ça avant, elle et Scorpius ? Est-ce qu'elle trouvait ça excitant de les regarder ? Est-ce que lui trouvait excitant d'avoir un public ? Il supposait que c'était le genre de choses que certaines personnes aimaient faire, pour rajouter du piment dans leurs relations. Mais lui n'avait franchement pas besoin de pimenter quoi que ce soit : ce truc bizarre entre lui et Scorpius était sa première relation, et ça aurait déjà été assez dur à gérer émotionnellement sans la présence d'une tierce personne.

Tout ça tourbillonnait dans sa tête, et le baiser devait être plutôt passif de sa part. Scorpius gémit contre sa bouche et ça le ramena au moment présent. Il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait oublier Rose, profiter de l'instant, cueillir la ro…Non, visiblement, il ne pouvait pas oublier Rose.

Il se détacha brusquement de Scorpius et se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce drôle de micmac, elle eut l'air troublée.

— Tu y trouves ton compte, toi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Si c'est ce qui le rend heureux. Et puis, vous êtes deux jolis garçons, ça ne devrait pas être désagréable à regarder.

Albus avait les mots _mais je suis ton cousin_ , qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il savait que dans les vieilles familles, on se mariait souvent entre cousins, même germains, pour conserver la « pureté » du sang et les capacités magiques qui allaient soi-disant avec. Pour lui, c'était n'importe quoi : sa grand-mère était née de Moldus, ce qui n'empêchait pas son père d'être un sorcier d'une extrême puissance.

Il avait dû rester silencieux trop longtemps car Rose perdit de sa superbe :

— Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Scorpius.

Albus se sentit légèrement ennuyé. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait pu être seul avec lui.

— Je suis désolé, Albus, reprit Scorpius. Mais c'est avec elle ou c'est rien.

C'était peut-être injuste, parce qu'ils avaient discuté de ça entre eux, s'étaient mis d'accord, et plaçaient Albus devant le fait accompli. Mais entre ça et rien, le choix était vite fait. Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et vint se placer juste devant Scorpius. Cette fois, celui-ci prit son temps pour l'embrasser, comme si maintenant qu'une sorte d'accord s'était mis en place, il n'y avait plus de raison à l'urgence et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à savourer. La danse lente de ses lèvres et de sa langue allumait en Albus un brasier qui ne pouvait être éteint que d'une seule façon. Il tira sur le col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher de lui et Scorpius se laissa manœuvrer. Sa jambe se faufila entre ses cuisses, et la pression qui en découla sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie fut assez pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Moitié tirant, moitié déboutonnant, il parvint à ouvrir la fine chemise blanche que portait Scorpius. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, quand ils se baignaient dans le lac, mais il n'avait jamais été si près de lui, si près de cette peau offerte. Il ne put se contenir, il se pencha et lécha une bande diagonale sur le torse quasi imberbe de son ami. Scorpius poussa un léger sifflement quand il s'attaqua à un mamelon rosé. Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui fit tourner la tête. Rose venait d'enlever son gilet. Albus ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur : il devait faire au moins dix mille degrés dans le wagon.

Rappelé malgré lui par le fil de ses pensées au lieu où ils se trouvaient, Albus jeta un regard un peu affolé vers la porte.

— Relaxe, dit Rose, j'ai mis des protections. Personne ne peut ouvrir, personne ne peut nous voir ni nous entendre.

Scorpius retira carrément sa chemise et Albus en oublia d'être perturbé par ce « nous ». À la place, il se concentra sur les mains de Scorpius qui venaient de remonter son sweat. Albus s'en débarrassa hâtivement, et le tee-shirt qu'il portait dessous subit le même sort. Voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux torse nu, collés l'un à l'autre, en train de se rouler des pelles dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, sous le regard de Rose. C'était n'importe quoi. C'était génial. Et chaque baiser de Scorpius l'attirait un peu plus vers un néant de la conscience où il voulait se rouler pour toujours. Et obtenir plus, plus, plus. Plus de contact, plus de baisers brûlants, plus de la peau translucide de Scorpius contre la sienne.

Il semblait bien qu'il allait être exaucé, car Scorpius glissa la main dans son pantalon. Albus bandait comme jamais et il lui sembla qu'il était prêt à exploser au premier contact. Mais Scorpius ne le toucha pas, en tout cas, pas directement. Il effleura juste le tissu de son caleçon et tira un peu dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de presser son sexe un peu plus étroitement encore contre le coton. Albus gémit. C'était de la torture. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Rose. Elle avait les joues roses et respirait vite.

Cela frappa Albus d'un coup. Elle était jolie. Rose était jolie. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de formuler les choses comme ça. Mais soudain, il voyait. Ses traits réguliers empourprés par le désir, ses lèvres pleines couleur de corail, ses taches de rousseur, plus marquées quand elle était en émoi. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. L'idée vague, informulée, qui traînait dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait l'oublier. Scorpius ne le choisirait jamais. Il n'abandonnerait jamais Rose pour lui. Et en la voyant comme ça, perdue dans son propre désir, Albus n'avait plus si envie que cela de l'exclure.

Rose dut sentir son regard sur elle car elle planta soudain ses yeux dans les siens. Tout en le fixant, elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa clavicule, et puis le fit descendre au milieu de son torse, entre ses seins. Sur quelques centimètres, elle entraîna le tissu de son débardeur avec elle, avant qu'il se remette en place. Mais c'était trop tard, Albus avait les yeux englués à sa poitrine et n'arrivait plus à les en détacher. Il était en train de mater les seins de sa cousine, il bandait comme un fou, et il était sûr qu'elle était toujours en train de le fixer, sans vergogne.

Scorpius reprit possession de ses lèvres et Albus s'oublia à nouveau dans ses baisers. Jusqu'à ce que Rose se lève et les rejoigne. Elle vint se placer à côté d'eux et faufila ses mains entre leurs bassins, de façon à défaire la ceinture de Scorpius. Est-ce qu'Albus n'allait pas assez vite pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait besoin d'aide ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se vexer, car Scorpius tira sur son pantalon et voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements et il sentait la chaleur de son sexe contre le sien. Il en sentait la forme, cette longueur brûlante qui appuyait contre sa propre érection, et il était de nouveau prêt à tout oublier. Scorpius passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Elle était tout contre eux, désormais, ils formaient un trio bizarre, comme ces statues de la Renaissance où tous les membres sont mélangés dans des drapés fourbes. Rose passa un doigt dans l'élastique de son caleçon et tira tout doucement. Scorpius imita son mouvement de l'autre côté, et à eux deux, ils abaissèrent le tissu du caleçon d'Albus. Son sexe, prisonnier du vêtement, commença à se tordre vers le bas mais Scorpius écarta juste assez l'élastique de pour que son érection revienne se plaquer contre son corps. Le bout de son sexe dépassait désormais du tissu. Scorpius se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Et parce qu'Albus avait besoin de tenir quelque chose, il agrippa Rose par la taille et la serra. Coincée contre lui, elle continua néanmoins à faire descendre son caleçon, millimètre par millimètre. Scorpius, agenouillé devant lui, ne bougeait plus, et ça allait finir par devenir gênant.

Rose déposa un baiser rapide sur son épaule, presque sans y penser. Et puis Scorpius vint lécher le petit bout de chair qui dépassait et un sifflement franchit les lèvres d'Albus sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Comme si le son lui plaisait, Scorpius recommença, plusieurs fois de suite, avant de le prendre carrément dans sa bouche. Il saisit le caleçon à deux mains et le tira sur ses chevilles. Rose s'appuyait contre lui comme une fille à la recherche de la fausse stabilité d'un compagnon de beuverie. Il sentait son regard, scotché sur la fellation que Scorpius lui prodiguait, mais il avait arrêté de s'en soucier. Il la tenait fermement contre lui, et au final, des deux, c'était probablement lui qui avait le plus besoin de ce support.

Et lui non plus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Scorpius, étirées de façon obscène autour de son sexe, qui coulissaient sur lui de façon tout aussi obscène. Les sensations le submergeaient, et pourtant, il flottait toujours dans une espèce d'incrédulité tellement la scène était surréaliste. Scorpius le prit juste un peu plus profond et une fulgurance de plaisir si intense que c'en était quasi douloureux le traversa de part en part.

— Je… voulut-il prévenir.

Mais comme si Scorpius l'avait prévu, il se retira, et le plaisir reflua juste avant le point de non-retour.

Rose prit la main de Scorpius et le fit remonter. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Albus eut immédiatement en tête l'endroit où cette bouche s'était trouvée juste avant. Et Rose avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et Albus ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de sa jalousie. À la place, il n'y avait plus que de l'excitation et une certaine… admiration. Ils étaient superbes dans leur désir, leur passion. Il aurait pu passer des heures à les regarder, juste s'embrasser comme ça, maintenant qu'il savait que sa présence n'était pas une gêne ou un désagrément.

Scorpius pressa sa jambe un peu plus fermement entre ses cuisses et Albus dut rectifier : non, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de _juste_ les regarder. Rose avait l'air de cet avis aussi. D'une main assurée, elle extirpa le sexe de Scorpius de son caleçon. Leurs deux pénis cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. Albus se mordit la lèvre. Rose commença à branler Scorpius de la main de celle qui sait ce qu'elle fait. Scorpius ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui d'Albus. Cette proximité, le regarder perdre ainsi ses moyens sous les caresses de sa petite amie, c'était d'une certaine façon encore plus intime que de se faire sucer par lui. Il voyait quelque chose de secret, quelque chose que personne d'autre que Rose et Scorpius n'aurait dû voir.

Décidé à ne pas être en reste, il colla ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme et aspira avec vigueur. Les deux Serdaigle avaient fait le pari de laisser une empreinte indélébile sur ses rétines ? Très bien. Mais lui imprimerait sa marque sur la peau de Scorpius. Quand il se détacha de lui, des picots violacés apparaissaient déjà là où s'était trouvée sa bouche. Comme si Rose avait attendu ce moment pour avoir toute son attention, elle joignit leurs deux sexes dans sa main. Il baissa la tête pour voir ses doigts enserrer leurs érections. Ce fut quand Scorpius poussa un long soupir tremblant qu'Albus se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer depuis un petit moment. Il laissa lui aussi aller son souffle pile alors que Rose commençait à faire coulisser sa main autour d'eux. Scorpius enfonça ses doigts dans sa hanche, avec une telle poigne qu'Albus se dit que lui aussi aurait des marques, après tout.

Scorpius renversa la tête en arrière et puis la ramena en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds dans les yeux d'Albus. Pendant deux ou trois courtes minutes, le compartiment ne fut plus que halètements et gémissements étouffés tandis que Rose les branlait avec constance et application. Et puis avec un sourire triomphant, elle accéléra soudain son rythme. Albus sentit ses yeux se révulser. Il était si proche, si proche… Il fallait qu'il se retienne, encore quelques petites secondes, il voulait croiser le regard de Scorpius avant de jouir. Mais celui-ci hurla soudain :

— Oh putain, mon Dieu !

Et un liquide chaud et poisseux se répandit entre eux. Le sperme qui lubrifiait maintenant la main de Rose rendait ses mouvements encore plus insoutenables de plaisir. Albus jouit à son tour dans une exclamation rauque.

Rose les lâcha et recula d'un pas. Scorpius tituba et s'accrocha des deux mains à Albus. Ils chancelèrent jusqu'à la paroi la plus proche et Scorpius se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer de baisers.

C'était très bien. Tant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'embarras. Un raclement de gorge les détacha l'un de l'autre. Rose s'était rassise sur la banquette. Sa jupe n'était qu'à peine remontée, mais c'était l'écartement subtil de ses jambes qui donnait à sa pose toute sa sexualité. Elle fixa Scorpius d'un regard impérieux et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il l'embrassa à son tour et Albus resta debout à quelques mètres d'eux sans trop savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Scorpius remonta son débardeur et dévoila deux seins ronds et pleins. Rose ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Albus se trouva bêtement choqué de cette constatation, comme si ce genre de convenances avait encore la moindre importance après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Scorpius porta sa bouche à la poitrine offerte et Albus regarda la chair pâle, qui semblait à la fois ferme et molle, ployer sous les assauts de ses lèvres.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était gay. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le corps féminin excitant. Et pourtant, voilà qu'à peine quelques minutes après son orgasme, il sentait son sexe durcir à nouveau devant ce spectacle. Il avait presque envie de toucher lui aussi. Mais il resta planté là où il se trouvait. Scorpius suçotait maintenant un téton dressé, et Rose gémissait doucement sous ses assauts. La main du jeune homme avait trouvé son chemin entre ses cuisses et Albus observa, hypnotisé, sa cousine se tordre, se tendre et se fendre en pleurant presque de plaisir. Scorpius continua à la caresser longtemps après qu'elle eut joui, et Albus se demandait comment elle supportait une telle stimulation sur son corps ultra-sensibilisé quand elle s'arc-bouta et atteignit l'extase une fois de plus.

— Je vous verrai à l'école, marmonna Albus.

Et il prit la fuite.

* * *

Ce soir-là, pendant le banquet de bienvenue, Lily se glissa à côté de lui.

— Elle cache bien son jeu, notre cousine. Tu as vu le méga suçon que se paie Scorpius ?

Albus s'étouffa à moitié dans sa purée de potimarron et hocha la tête du mieux qu'il put.


End file.
